1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to containers and cartons formed at least in part from corrugated paperboard material, and in particular to such containers and cartons that are provided with interior support structures for enhanced stacking strength and/or protection from impact.
2. Background Art
Shipping containers fabricated from corrugated paperboard material are known. Various methods have been provided in the prior art to impart to such containers enhanced stacking strength and protection from impact.
Typically such methods employ the provision of stacking corner support structures and/or buffer structures that are formed from discrete, separate pieces of corrugated paperboard and/or fiberboard and/or polystyrene block or the like, which are attached to the container blanks during formation of the carton, or are inserted into the carton after it has been erected. Such additional components may be less than optimal because of the additional material cost and/or because, being formed from separate components, they can complicate the formation and assembly process.
It would be desirable to provide a carton fabricated from corrugated paperboard material that is provided with enhanced stacking strength, without requiring the provision of separate stacking support structures.
It would be further desirable to provide a carton that is fabricated from corrugated paperboard that is provided with enhanced impact protection for its contents, without the requiring the provision of discrete, separate buffer structures.
It would also be desirable to provide a carton that is fabricated from corrugated paperboard that is easy to set up and capable of being sealed by automatic taping equipment, if desired, while being provided with enhanced stacking strength and impact protection.
These and other desirable characteristics of the present invention will become apparent in view of the present specification, including claims, and drawings.